Life & Music
by PrincessTaysha
Summary: Series of drabbles and One-Shot, based on songs. Full sumary inside. I own nothing.
1. Thursday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Jueves** by **La Oreja De Van Gogh**_

( K+, Romance / Tragedy, D. Morgan & P. Garcia, AU)

It was an ordinary day. Like any other. A week ago my car had broken down.

I remember that it was cold. I remember that day was foggy. I remember in the subway station there was a girl playing the guitar. And a six years old boy, that smiled as he saw me rush down the stairs.

But my clearest memory of that day, she is. My princess.

As I entered the subway, my eyes fell upon her.

I know she also became aware of my presence.

For a few seconds, she raised her gaze with mine. But she pulled it away quickly. My princess did not see me smile at her, as I sat across from her.

_**If I were more beautiful and a little bit more smart**_

_**If I were special, If I were a magazine girl**_

_**I'd have the courage of crossing the wagon**_

_**And ask you who you are?**_

Many bodies came and went among us. But my eyes were only for her.

Her blond hair fell delightfully on her shoulders, on her breasts. Sunlight gave her hair, golden sparkles.

She had beautiful brown eyes. Her look was sweet and timid...

She stood, nervously, running her hands through her caramel-colored skirt, while she waited for her stop, leaving me there, daydreaming about her.

From that day, each one of my mornings, I smiled at the mirror.

Day after day, morning after morning, she and me, facing each other.

Without speaking. Without saying a word. Without even giving us a smile.

Inexplicably, her presence made me happy.

I wake up an hour early, just to see her.

Sometimes I could not help yawning.

I saw her, as every day for two weeks, rising from her seat, before her subway stop.

She wore a pretty red skirt, embracing her curves

_**You sit in front of me and you don't imagine**_

_**That I wear for you my most pretty skirt**_

_**And seeing you yawn to the cristal**_

_**My pupils get flooded**_

One of those days, while sitting in front of her, as always, I admired her.

I admired her warm brown eyes. I admired her delicious lips, her brilliant hair. I admired her beautiful green dress, adorning her body.

She noticed my glance. I know she noticed it.

She raised her eyes, her pupils into mine.

In my life I known eyes brighter than hers.

She held my gaze for a moment, but her shyness overcame her.

She closed her eyes, bowing her head also.

_**Suddenly you look at me , I look you and you sigh**_

_**I close my eyes, you apart the view**_

_**I barely breath, I get little **_

_**And I start trembling**_

The next day I sat beside her, inches from her body.

I found that she smelled like fruits, sweet fruits

She was reading a book, absorbed in her task.

Unable to avoid it, I stretched my neck.

I wanted to read the pages that had her eyes captive.

I read in a whisper, she listen to me_.'_

_The burning word of love_

_Will sound in your ears again;_

_Your heart will awaken, perhaps,_

_From its heavy sleep_

_But mule and engrossed and kneeling,_

_just as God is adored before his altar,_

_The way I loved you... Don't deveice yourself_

_You won't be loved like that again'_

She looked at me puzzled, frowning, before that a small smile turned heads at the corners of her lips.

I grinned, making it clear that I was dying to know who she was.

But she went down of the subway, without saying goodbye

Again, nothing but silence between us

_**And that way the days pass, from Monday to Friday**_

_**Like the swallows of the Becquer poem**_

_**From station to station, opposite you and me**_

_**The silence goes and comes**_

Then one day it happened. As always, I caressed her with my eyes.

I smiled, not knowing if she was staring to me. She was doing it.

Her beautiful eyes were lost on my face. She stole me a whisper.

She lowered her eyes, blushing. I thought she was the loveliest woman in the world. That day, she did not leave in her daily stop. The subway continued its journey but she did not move from her seat.

_**Suddenly you look at me , I look you and you sigh**_

_**I close my eyes, you apart the view**_

_**I barely breath, I get little **_

_**And I start trembling **_

Unfortunately, came my daily stop.

I stood up, still looking for my princess, but she kept looking down, biting her lower lip gently, without looking at me.

When I was about to exit the subway, I heard her voice behind me.

Fragile, sweet, like I knew it would be "Derek?"

I never wondered how she knew my name

_**And then happens, my lips wake up**_

_**They pronoun your name stamming**_

_**I suppose you to think 'What a silly girl'**_

_**And I wanna die**_

I turned around to face her, with a big smile on my face.

But she seemed embarrassed and started to walk away from me.

However, I was quicker.

I held her waist from behind. I did not want to let her go.

Not for the world. A special connection does not happen every day.

I allowed my lips brush against her soft hair, my hands gently caressing the side of her waist.

"Do not go," I whispered "I do not even know your name and you do not know the crazy things I've done for you"

"Every morning I wake up an hour earlier than it should. Do you know why?" I asked, resting my chin on her shoulder"To take this subway that leaves me a little further from my work, but I can see you"

She smiled sweetly, turning to face me "Really?" she asked, with those lovely sparkle in her eyes

"Yeah ... that crazy, right?"

_**But time stops and you bring near saying**_

_**"I don't know you and I already missed you**_

_**Each morning I reject the direct**_

_**And I choose this train"**_

Her warm hand rose to caress my unshaven jaw. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the sensation of her touch.

I do not think I have had a happier day in my life.

That Thursday, became the Thursday of my life.

That Thursday I hugged my princess.

That March 11, I laid my lips on her sweet lips.

_**And we are arriving, my life has changed**_

_**A special day, this eleventh March**_

_**You take my hand, we come to a tunner**_

_**That turns the light off**_

What happened between the tunnel entrance and tragedy, I remember vaguely. I'd rather not remember it.

Do not remember the fear, chaos, panic. All those dead bodies. Iron mixed with blood. All the darkness.

I noticed her hand trembling in the darkness, caressing my cheek.

Her touch was soft, delicate, full of love. "Derek ..." my princess whispered to me, as she returned to bring her lips to mine.

"I love you, princess," I answered, millimeters away from her mouth, her last breath brushing against my chin...

_**I find your face, thanks to my hands**_

_**I become brave and I kiss you in the lips**_

_**You say that you love me and I give you**_

_**The last breathe of my heart**_


	2. The Girl Is Mine

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

_**The Girl Is Mine **by **Michel Jackson and Paul McCartney**_

( K+, Humor, D. Morgan & K. Lynch)

**Summary: **_Derek thinks she is in love with him. __Kevin thinks she belong to him. __What Penelope thinks about the whole situation?_

* * *

That day would be a terrible Tuesday. Derek was convinced about, from the moment he set foot inside the elevator.

Before him, Kevin Lynch and his stupid smile. He was holding a big bouquet of white lilies. Derek sighed heavily, rolling his eyes upward, before entering the elevator.

"Morning, Agent Morgan" Kevin said with a tone of irony in his voice, "Do you like these flowers?" he asked, extending the bouquet to him.

Derek slapped the bouquet, and folded his arms under his chest, "I like these flowers as much as your shirt" he replied with a fake smile, before turning serious "NOTHING"

"What is important is that Penelope likes them"

He shook his head, refusing to look at his particular enemy. The guy was really stupid. How could he think that a simple bunch of lilies could solve things?

Derek had nothing against that nerd and his greasy hair.

Even seemed to him sympathetic, sometimes.

That was before he go into bed of his best friend. Five years later, Derek was still amazed. What she had seen in the man?

Penelope could aspire higher. Much higher. She could aspire to him.

A smirk spread across his face "You should stop wasting your time. She will be mine"

"I knew it!" Kevin shouted in shock "I swear I knew it!"

Derek covered his ear with his hand, squinting "Don't scream, I'm not deaf"

"I knew your intentions" he kept shouting, shaking the bouquet in the eyes of Derek "Stay away from my girlfriend, you scoundrel!"

"Ex-Girlfriend" Derek corrected him, pulling the flowers off his face, "You've lost. You have nothing to do against me"

Kevin was open-mouthed into the elevator, while Derek went out triumphantly. "You ... You ... cocky!"

Derek stopped walking, and turned to look at Kevin "I'm not cocky. I'm realist. Why she would choose you over me?"

He cocked his head, smiling "Because she chose me once"

His jaw tightened. That stupid man had wounded his pride

"Yes, science can investigate that decision someday" he said, looking away for a moment

"Besides, I'm her best friend, I've always been by her side. And you're ... you're just ..." Derek did not know what adjective to use to describe Kevin, pointing him up and down, "You are... too much you"

Kevin looked himself up and down, before frowning thoughtfully, "What's wrong with me?"

Derek kept walking, did not feel like talk to him. But Kevin was very insistent. "Answer me"

"You know nothing about her. Not even know her favorite food"

"Tacos?" Kevin said hopefully, his eyebrows raised expectantly "Is that, tacos"

"Penelope is vegetarian. She does not eat meat"

Kevin looked thoughtful, before return to the attack "She is in love with me, anyway. No matter what you think"

"She's in love with me. So, do yourself a favor and stops dreaming"

"Penelope is mine" Kevin said, stepping forward

Derek shook his head, laughing, "Yeah, sure"

"She is mine" he whispered, approaching Derek

"She is MINE" Derek said, giving a shove Kevin "She has always been mine"

Kevin's eyes opened wide in surprise.

Derek laughed and started to leave, feeling his triumph, in that little battle. Then Kevin raised his trembling hand, pointing toward the elevator.

He did not understand, but resigned turned to where Kevin was pointing.

"What the hell ...?" Derek whispered in disbelief. His brow furrowed, before looking back at Kevin. "Who is that guy?"

Kevin shrugged, "I do not know. Maybe he it's a friend of hers ..."

"Oh, sure. I say goodbye to my friends sticking my tongue in their mouths" Derek said, wryly.

"That does not surprise me, coming from you" Kevin ruled, still staring at the scene before them.

A man had his arms around the waist of Penelope, his lips melting into hers. Her hands were caressing his neck as he pressed her body hard against him.

When the kiss broke, Penelope smiled at her conquers, before posing her eyes on Kevin and Derek. She said something in the ear of the man, and he left.

"Hey," said the stranger, as he descended the stairs, saying goodbye to both men who looked at him with hatred.

Derek followed him with his eyes, wishing the poor guy could fall rolling down stairs and break his damn neck.

"Hey"

"Hey? Is that all you have to say?" Derek asked, crossing his arms, "Who was that guy?"

She drew a wicked smile on her face "His name is Nick Stokes, and he is so wonderful"

"So Nick ..."

Penelope nodded, before whispering, "He's a CSI"

Then she saw Kevin's right hand, the big bouquet of white lilies "Those flowers? Got a date?"

Kevin began to sweat, his hands trembling, uncertain what to do. He lifted the bouquet at her, trying to explain the situation. "This ... this is ... Morgan"

He placed the big bouquet in the hands of Derek. His eyes flashed fire on Kevin's eyes.

"Yes, they are mine" Derek replied smiling, "Kevin is in love with me. He just confessed to me"

Kevin opened his mouth, trying to say something. Derek's mortal look paralyzed his tongue.

That damn Morgan ... He shook his head slowly, wishing the earth to swallow him.

"Um ..." Penelope, for the first time in her life, not knowing that say "Congratulations guys"

"Oh no, baby.. I turned him down. You know I'm too much man for him. Besides, he's not my type" he replied, while Penelope laughed at his comment. "I like blondes with big boobs ... above all, I like my lovers with a vagina in their bodies"

Penelope patted his cheek, smiling sweetly "See you later"

"You're not going to be busy with your CSI?"

"I don't think we meet again"

Derek smiled as they said goodbye to Penelope. Then his smile faded.

He turned to Kevin, "Asshole! You don't ever talk to me again!" he shouted, banging his head with the bouquet of flowers.

The lily petals flew in all directions, some were on Kevin's hair. "Morgan! Why did you tell her I'm in love with you? That's not true!"

He threw his head back in exasperation "Then stop following me"

"But ..."

"No, I'm about to report you for sexual harassment!"

Kevin grimaced in disgust, before raising his hands. Derek watched him walk away, and smiled with relief, whispering to himself "The girl is mine ..."

**Every night she walks right in my dreams**

**Since I met her from the start**

**I'm so proud I am the only one**

**Who is special in her heart**

**The girl is mine**

**The doggone girl is mine**

**I know she's mine**

**Because the doggone girl is mine**


	3. We All Want Love

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

_**We All Want Love **by **Rihanna**_

( K+, Friendship & Romance, P. Garcia & D. Morgan)

**Summary:** After her breakup with Kevin, Penelope asks herself "Is there a true love?" Apparently, Derek has all the answers she's looking for ... Post 7x24.

* * *

Sometimes, she would like to be a man. Not just any man. A selfish idiot man, incapable of loving anyone but himself. She would be a big bastard, playing with women's hearts.

Penelope shook her head, pulling away such thoughts from her brain.

Male gender was not guilty of the supreme stupidity of Kevin Lynch.

Why he could not respect her decisions? If you really love a person, you must respect its decisions.

Moreover, a woman truly in love, craves marrying her man.  
Perhaps she was a hypocrite? Penelope did not think so. She had always been honest with her feelings.

Kevin's voice rang in her head ... "Do not you want to marry, or the problem is me?"

If she was honest with herself, that was an open question. She was beginning to doubt about her feelings for her boyfriend. Now ex-boyfriend.

He had been part of her life for four years. All those years meant nothing. She did not accept his proposal. He appeared with another woman at the her best friend's wedding.

What kind of love was that? Really existed the famous true love?

Penelope sighed heavily, crossing her arms on her chest.

Damn Disney, with fairy tales. Damn Hollywood, with its stupid love stories.

That was crap. She was an independent woman. Penelope Garcia was a confident woman. She did not need a man. No way.

**I can pretend that I'm not lonely**

**But I'll be constantly fooling myself**

**I can pretend that it don't matter**

**But I'll be sitting here lying to myself**

"Hey, Baby Girl"

Derek sat beside her in the highest part of the park bench. His gray shirt was something sweaty, so she concluded that he had been running through the park.

"You are the sexiest thing I've seen this morning," she said, as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "Despite your sweat"

He chuckled, shaking his head "Crazy girl"

Derek, as always, became aware of the situation. He always realized that sort of thing. Penelope did not need smileys to show her mood, if he was around her. It was a matter of time. Her brain began the countdown ... 5,4,3,2

"What happens?"

She raised her eyes to his face. Her lips drew a sweet smile when she saw the concern on his face. "It's nothing serious"

"Talk to me. Now"

She rolled her eyes. Derek was really a stubborn, insistent man. Too insistent for his own good.  
"I have no loophole, don't I?"

"I see that you know me really well," he replied, taking a big gulp of water "Start talking"

Her eyes closed for two seconds. She leaned on her chin, looking at Derek "Do you believe in the love?"

He frowned, raised his eyebrows, opened his mouth and closed it again. Saying nothing.

"Why are you silent?"

"Why do you ask that?"

They inquired at the same time. This brought them to start to laugh like crazy.

"Looks like we're in sync"

"We can not be in sync" he said, trying to have a serious expression on his face "We have not had sex together"

She hit his chest gently, "You cheeky!"

When their laughter subsided, Derek sighed weakly, looking at his friend with a smile "You do not believe in the love?"

"Do not know" she replied honestly, "I think love is shit"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Love is great. Shit are people who do not know how to love

Penelope looked at him in surprise, trying to read his face. "You're serious?"

"I think everybody needs somebody," he said, shrugging, "You have to find the right person"

**Everybody wants something**

**Better, want something**

**What are you living for?**

**Everybody needs something**

**Fighting for something**

**I know what you're fighting for**

She felt a little embarrassed by Derek doubt. Yes, he was a player, but his heart was sincere. He was capable of loving a woman and make her happy. At that time, she could not help but ask him

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Every day of my life," he said smiling

Penelope shook her head, before leaning it on his shoulder.

A little girl laughed loudly sitting on a swing. A boy was pushing the swing, bringing his friend something higher.

"Higher, Ben, higher!"

Her blonde hair flew into her funny face. Her laugh was really contagious. Her friend began to laugh with her, unable to keep pushing.

Derek smiled at the scene

"That girl looks so much like you. Her joy brings a smile to everyone who is close to her"

"Lately, I have no reason to laugh," she said, before turning to smile "but I will do my best"

"You have many reasons to laugh"

His hand was placed under her chin, forcing her to raise her gaze to his eyes. He gently stroked her jaw, not taking his eyes off her lips.  
"Never doubt. I need you happy"

"This is only temporary. I will not be sad all my life"

"course not"

In the blink of an eye, his lips were on hers.

That was not a passionate kiss, was a mere brush of lips. He seemed to be asking permission, his eyes still open, lost in her eyes.

Penelope raised her hands up to his neck, his lips kissing his lower lip.

He quickly answered the kiss, pressing harder against her. Their soft sweet kiss became a torrid kiss.

When the kiss broke, she was afraid of breaking the magic.

With her eyes still closed, her fingers caressed his lips. Penelope smiled noticing the kiss on her fingertips, she opened her eyes slowly

"I love you. I love you as a friend. I love you as part of my family. But mostly, I love you as a man can love a woman "

"Derek ..."

"I don't mind waiting for you. I waited many years, I can keep waiting. I want you to understand that I'm in love with you and I can do anything for your happiness "

Penelope needed no words. Her mind asked no further questions. That was true love. Blessed Disney, for his wonderful fairy tales. Blessed Hollywood for its romantic love stories ...

**We all want someone there to hold**

**We just want somebody **

**We all wanna be somebody's one and only**

**We all wanna be warm when it's cold**

**No one wants to be left scared and lonely**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for your favourites and alerts. Thanks for your reviews:  
**Jenny Crum, Kimd33, Lenika 08, Manda5681.**

If you have any suggestions for a song, please let me know!

Kisses!


End file.
